


I'm not #@$*ing around (the free will blues)

by lolachrome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I forgive you even as you choke me that way, with the pill or demon. Castiel character study and/or vidding as catharsis in the break between 6.20 and 6.21</p><p>Music: Sufjan Stevens, "I want to be well"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not #@$*ing around (the free will blues)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Um, profanity? Spoilers through 6.20

 

You can also download the Mp4 file from the blip.tv page [here](http://blip.tv/file/get/Lolachrome-ImNotIngAroundTheFreeWillBlues719.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Acknowledgments:** Thank you to cathexys, coffeejunkii, rhiannonhero, and outlawradio for your insights into this vid during its making!  
>  **Notes** : I'm thinking/hoping this vid speaks for itself, except for the part where on some level I also wanted it to be a love/hate letter to TPTB; they'd better know how deadly serious we are (well, maybe I should only speak for myself, so at least I am :D) about Castiel.


End file.
